Regrets
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: First criminal minds story; this is my insomnia writing. Not wolves. When mistakes are made regrets follow. When someone wants another so badly he can't help but feel hurt if the other doesn't officially claim him only to fall into the cruel hands of another who slowly pressured him. Especially when it comes down to the alpha and omega as omegas look for alpha mates. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a small mistake... A terrible decision I couldn't believe I had made.

I just wish I could forget even though I understand why I acted out.

There's a part of me looking for a mate and damn the one I want for not being there... So after a few days of pressure from someone else... I couldn't help but give in.

Now I regret it truly in a terrible way.

It's this one stupid choice that ruined everything for me.

Even as I sit here and cry constantly from what happened I am always reminds of just how ruined I have become after it happened.

If I had one wish it would be to go back and stop myself from making that choice.

I just want things to go back to normal.

And I don't want to see the team right now, Hotch especially and I'm not sure when or even if I'll be able to face him again.

But no one can blame me for it.

An:

Enjoy my first posted Criminal minds story and my insomnia writing.

I hope it turns out ok.

I don't support all pairings in this story. Only one pairing. The other pairing I would rather kill in the worst way possible.

The whole alpha and omega thing is not wolves. It is a concept that certain people can pick up other certain peoples scents. The omegas are the ukes and the alphas are the semes. It's just a way that society decided to use to explain the certain people.

Reviews bring sunshine and Flamers will be used to make Nutella.

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Things haven't been the same around work especially with Morgan making advances on Reid finally but Hotch has been closely watching the two as if waiting maybe for them to take home to work so he can remind them to be professional.

Reid has only been accepting Morgan's advances to a degree.

After all the three are special in a way.

Reid is what is known as an omega and if unclaimed then in heat he will have any alpha interested in him heading his way.

Hotch and Morgan are what is known as alphas on the other hand. They are attracted the omegas in heat that they find the scent to be appealing.

Morgan has laid a claim on Reid which is something even the parents of the omega can do when the omega is in heat but too young to be officially claimed.

The claim tells other alphas to back off.

Reid has accepted the claim but that's it and he refuses to take things farther than that.

Of course this doesn't go unnoticed especially by Hotch who starts to slowly make his move.

He and Morgan are needy alphas and Reid is their targeted omega.

Hotch has been slowly putting pressure on Reid doing all he can for the other to not notice. He knows if he's patient he might win.

Reid is not in love with him but as an omega eventually with the pressure his instincts to mate will kick in especially since Reid spends his nights of heat alone taking care of himself instead of letting others do it.

Of course things would only plummet from there unknowingly to the team.

Morgan and Reid were talking one morning and things began to take a bad turn.

"Why won't you let me go past putting a claim on you?" Morgan demands.

Reid looks over his shoulder at the other. "Because I'm not going to be another omega to just throw myself at your feet for you just because you're an alpha. I'm not just going to be another omega."

Morgan is silent for a few seconds then sighs. "Reid. You aren't just another omega. I wanted to actually claim you not just another omega." With that he leaves a now saddened Reid behind who reaches trying to say sorry for his words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

It didn't take long, by a few months or so, before Reid agreed to let Hotch drive him home.

That was where the mistake started and Hotch knew that Reid's instinct to mate should be getting hard to deal with.

He knows he has to move. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He says.

"Yeah. Thanks Hotch." Reid says.

Hotch pulls up to Reid's house.

Reid undoes his seat belt. "Thanks for taking me home." He says.

"You're gonna be alone aren't you?" Hotch speaks watching Reid.

Reid blinks and turns to Hotch. "Yeah." He confirms.

"Say why don't we talk for a bit?" Hotch offers.

Reid thinks for a second. "Sure I don't see why not."

It started out innocent with cups of tea but Reid can't even remember properly how it turned into spending some time in a bed as they ended up sleeping leaving the regrets for morning light.

And sure enough Reid had high regrets that were quite bad.

He ran away from Hotch before he could wake. He knew he was going to have to face Morgan at work and it's almost enough to make him my want to go. He even locked himself in the bathroom not coming out or even to open the door until Hotch left.

At work Reid noticed Morgan avoiding him no matter how much he wished that Morgan would even just look at him.

Reid feels so hurt that he wants to just burst out crying. He knows Morgan could smell Hotch on him since Omegas and Alphas can pick up scents mainly about other Omegas or Alphas. He takes a deep breath and approaches Morgan in the empty break room after making sure that no one would hear them. "Derek." He says.

"I have nothing to say to you." Morgan says with ice in his voice.

"Morgan if you'd just listen I just want to tell you I'm sorry." Reid says taking a step towards the other and he slightly reaches for Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan spins to face Reid with a glare. "No! And don't you dare touch me." He growls.

"But I truly am sorry!" Reid tries to reason with Morgan.

"I don't know where in that depth of that freak of a mind of yours makes you think that sorry makes this all right again. You slept with Hotch while I had my claim on you! And don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about because I am an alpha and I can smell his scent all over you." Morgan almost shouts in anger.

"But-" Reid starts to tell Morgan how much he regrets it.

Too bad Morgan isn't listening. "Too late Spencer. To us normal people what you did cannot be forgiven with any sorry you give."

"What do you want me to do?" Reid questions. "I didn't know what I was doing! I was hurting and he was there!"

Morgan snorts. "Oh yeah sure. And how do you think I'm feeling huh!? You should just go back Hotch and be the little slut you are for him!" Morgan storms away at that.

Reid has his head lowered with shadows cast from his bangs.

Tears roll down his face and he bites his bottom lip.

He turns and runs out of the building luckily knowing a not well used path to get out being less likely to be seen.

Morgan goes to Hotchs office and they talk behind a closed door only for Morgan to leave Hotchs office a little later.

Spencer comes back after he's been able to put on a mental mask.

A case comes up and everyone shows up... Except for Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Reid's heart sinks as he realizes what this could mean. He wants to look to Hotch to demand answers but ever since it happened he can't even stand to glance Hotchs direction.

"Morgan will not be joining us. He is leaving the team." Hotch answers the silent quiestons.

Reid's heart reaches a deep dark void at this point.

The case was hard but it got done.

On their plane ride Hotch moves to follow Reid to some chairs in the back only to have Reid do something unexpected.

"Don't come anywhere close to me." Reid says in a warning gone before he moves quickly away from Hotch. He stays as far as he can from Hotch while the rest of the team try to figure what's going on.

The team are alright for the next almost two months... But Spencer mopes a lot and he's been snapping at Hotch for even standing in any way remotely close to him.

It got so bad that even in the plane they had to sit on the farthest opposite ends.

This is not making the team or Strauss happy at all as things for the team seem to be collapsing right before their eyes.

that is until at the start of the third month when things changed drastically.

Reid doesn't show up to work... For almost two weeks.

JJ went to check on him when he wouldn't answer any phone... Only to find him gone.

Spencer Reid has vanished.

The team begin an immediate case to search for him.

However a month passes and there's no sign of Reid.

Reid's P.O.V

It was a small mistake... A terrible decision I couldn't believe I had made.

I just wish I could forget even though I understand why I acted out.

There's a part of me looking for a mate and damn the one I want for not being there... So after a few days of pressure from someone else... I couldn't help but give in.

Now I regret it truly in a terrible way.

It's this one stupid choice that ruined everything for me.

Even as I sit here and cry constantly from what happened I am always reminds of just how ruined I have become after it happened.

If I had one wish it would be to go back and stop myself from making that choice.

I just want things to go back to normal.

And I don't want to see the team right now, Hotch especially and I'm not sure when or even if I'll be able to face him again.

But no one can blame me for it.

No ones P.O.V.

Morgan one day is sitting at a bar, he's found himself at quite a few since him leaving the team, he feels a hollow part in his heart that not even the hottest pole dancer could fill. He sighs as he slams his shot glass down onto the bar counter.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" JJs voice comes from beside Morgan suddenly.

Morgan turns and sees JJ talking to a man two or three seats over from Morgan himself.

The man shakes his head and JJ thanks him.

JJ turns and walks away then spots Morgan.

"Hey." Morgan greets her.

JJ nods a small greeting. "I don't have time. I need to get going."

"Work?" Morgan asks.

JJ nods. "Missing person." She moves to leave.

"This must be a hard case." Morgan says making her pause.

JJ doesn't even looking to Morgan. "Not like you would know." She almost hisses.

Morgan blinks surprised at the sudden change. "JJ what's gotten into you?" He asks.

JJ sighs. "You just up and leave the team. It's obvious because of Reid. Well I hope you're happy now."

Morgan stands and moves closer to JJ. "Hey. What the hell is going on JJ?" He asks slightly demanding.

If JJ is acting this way it isn't good.

JJ sighs. "Reid is missing." She finally tells Morgan.

Morgan stares at the back of her head in disbelief. "Missing?"

"Yeah. Things changed drastically after you left. Reid became a slightly different person especially around Hotch. He's snapped so much at him for even getting anywhere close to him." JJ explains. "Reid moped a lot and he won't let Hotch anywhere near him. It got so bad they had to sit on as far as possible on the plane even." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Then a month ago he suddenly vanished."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Morgan shakes his head. "No. You're lying." He pulls out his phone and calls Reid's cell.

"It won't work." JJ says. "He won't answer. He's not there."

Morgan clenches his teeth wanting to prove her wrong... Only there is no answer... He curses and tries again a few more times then trying Reid's home phone... All end up with no answer. He ends his last attempt as the voice mail comes on. He stares horrified at his phone.

"I told you." JJ says looking at Morgan.

Morgan shakes his head putting his phone in his pocket. "No. This doesn't make sense. Something isn't right." He then blinks as he remembers what JJ said about Reid snapping at Hotch a lot. "I need to talk to Hotch." With that he leaves as JJ watches him go.

In no time he bursts into Hotchs office.

Hotch looks up from the paper work on his desk. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"Spill it. What really happened." Morgan demands.

"What do you mean?" Hotch questions.

"What really happened between you and Reid." Morgan demands.

"All I did was work to get his instinct activated." Hotch tells him.

Morgan narrows his eyes. "So you pressured him slowly into it until he did what you wanted." He growls.

"I had to take a risk to try to get him. Seems my tactics didn't work. I thought he'd be easier to get since he's an omega." Hotch says.

Morgan moves forward with his eyes under shadows the best he can do. He grabs Hotchs collar and pulls him closer. "You son of a bitch." He growls in a low dangerous tone.

"I had to try. I am an alpha and you know as an alpha I look for omegas who need mates if I find their scent appealing. Especially when they're in heat." Hotch responds.

Morgan growls at this. "So he was nothing more then another omega to you?!" He spits in disgust. "You make me sick. I'm going to be joining you look for him."

Hotch frowns. "You are no longer a part of the team."

Morgan smirks. "Yeah and if I know Garcia she has kept it so I'm still technically a part of the team." He roughly lets go of Hotch then leaves.

Hotch watches him go. "We'll see who he chooses in the end." He says confident.

And so Morgan joined the search for Reid but so far nothing is turning up.

Morgan has been feeling guilty as he feels partly responsible for this. He sighs as he glances to the board. He can almost see his pretty boy standing there working on whatever case they took on. He almost sniffles as he vows to talk to Reid when he finds the younger man.

What worries Morgan the most is if Reid goes into heat.

What if he's out and about only to get attacked by an alpha? What if someone pressures him like that sicko Hotch?

So many worried thoughts make Morgan's head full as he tries to figure out where Reid could be.

The team is worried and Reid hadn't even talked to his mother or anyone as far as the team know which is more worrying.

Morgan begins to fear that an alpha has stolen him and won't let him go.

It's been almost eight weeks since Morgan joined and there's no sign of Reid anywhere.

He is right now out in the streets trying to find leads... Only to have no luck... But his luck has just come back from vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter five:

Morgan spots Reid up ahead.

Reid hasn't noticed Morgan.

"Morgan, feeling relieved that Spencer is ok, moves towards Reid.

As if sensing someone approaching Reid lifts his head only to spot Morgan.

Morgan flinches slightly as he sees the broken hearted and almost like he's nothing more than a hollow man kind of look Spencer has etched from his head to his toes. "Spencer. L-" He doesn't get to finish as Reid turns and runs. "Wait!" Morgan calls after him giving chase.

Reid keeps running as far and as fast as he can. He dare not to even look back at Morgan.

Luckily for Morgan he is in better shape than Reid so he begins to gain on the other.

Morgan keeps chasing Reid until the younger finds himself in a dead end alley way. "What the hell were you thinking?! You scared not only me but the team half to death when suddenly up and vanish!" He slightly snaps. "Where the hell were you!?"

Reid won't turn to look to Morgan staying silent.

Morgan slows to a stop seeing no place for Reid to escape and he sighs softly. "Reid. Please just listen to me." He says.

Reid moves his head away as a gesture of defiance.

Morgan sighs softly. "Look. Spence." He begins. "I know that Hotch pressured you into it. So it wasn't your fault."

"Why are you here?" Reid asks softly.

"I want to talk it over with you." Morgan says. "We can go to your favourite coffee shop." He tries to offer a smile.

Reid keeps himself turned away making Morgan sigh.

"You disappear for well over a month and yet now as we stand here trying to sort things out... You won't let me." Morgan says. "At least give me a chance."

"I'm not going to go into a world of pain." Reid says still not looking at Morgan.

"Pretty boy..." Morgan says almost softly. "Look at me."

Reid doesn't budge.

"Spence. Come on Spencer just look at me." Morgan said almost to the point of begging.

Reid still won't budge.

Morgan runs a hand along his own head in frustration. "Man I really messed up didn't I?"

Reid blinks surprised at those words. He can't help a small glance back to Morgan.

Morgan is looking guilty. "This my fault. I didn't listen and now look at where it got me." He talks mostly to himself. "Having to chase him to a dead end alley."

Reid turns away again and bites his bottom lip trying to hold in a sob as tears form in his eyes.

"No it's my fault. Me and that stupid mistake."

That's what he wants to say but all that comes out is a soft sob.

That gains Morgan's attention. "Spence?" He moves closer and he realizes that Reid is in fact crying. "Crap this is worse than I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Reid wipes his eyes trying to hold back his sobs.

"Reid look. I'm not sure how many apologized and make it up to yous I'll need but I hope you can forgive me because I am truly sorry." Morgan says.

"I guess you're expecting me and my freak mind to just accept it because that's how use freaks roll. Huh?!" Reid says in a broken voice.

Morgan winces very slightly at that. "Look Reid. I was a big jerk back then. I said things I'm not proud of." He tries to explain things. "But all the time I was away from you I couldn't help but continue to think about you... I had an image of you on my mind twenty four seven." He says. "You have no idea how many nights I've spent alone wishing you were there." He then sighs softly. "All I can do now though is ask for forgiveness from you."

Reid hesitates but when he peeks over his shoulder he sees an honest man who wants to try again. He lets his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes as he is reminded of what happened. "I'm not going to become your slut." He begins to walk past Morgan. "I'm not anyone's slut."

Morgan spins and chases after Reid. "Wait!" He catches him and pins him to a wall. "Look. I know what I said and did what completely wrong and that there's no excuse for my actions. But truly I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. You're not any of the nasty things I said. Please won't your forgive me?"

Reid still keeps his eyes in darkness and Morgan can see the teas. "Let go of me." He demands lowly.

Morgan watches Reid's face. "Spence. Please." He almost feels like crying when he realizes he might just very well not get Reid back.

"I don't need someone. Especially not someone like you." Reid whispers.

Morgan tucks some hair that feel into Reid's face to behind his ear only to get snacked for it not long after. "Come now. Let's try it again and this time lets do it right." He says reaching towards Reid's cheek.

Reid swiftly and firmly grabs Morgan's wrist as a result the two move a little upwards only to stick.

"Spencer." Morgan begins. "I don't know how much this'll mean to you but... Truth is I love you more than anything. I had a hole inside of me I could not fill ever since I lost you. I tried to drown myself in alcohol but that wouldn't work. You are my world Reid. You are the sunshine that keeps the dark clouds at bay." He looks pleadingly to Reid's face. "So please. Give me one more chance."

Reid is silent and after a few moments Morgan is about to speak again when Reid moves. He moves until the hand hiding Morgan's wrist links hands with the others.

Morgan looks to it then looks back to Reid.

Reid slightly glances up at Morgan letting him see his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

Derek smiles warmly and puts his free hand on Reid's cheek gently wiping a tear off. "Of course." He says with eye contact allowing Reid to see all as he doesn't hold back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"Can we try again all over?" Reid asks.

Morgan smiles widely. "Of course we can." He responds.

Reid sniffles and Morgan pulls the younger man to against his body letting Reid cry.

When they returned the team were happy to see Reid and hearing the commotion Hotch comes out of his office.

He goes over and tells the others to get back to work until it's just him, Morgan and Reid. He looks to Reid. "You had us worried sick." He states moving closer to Reid.

Then suddenly Reid slaps Hotch leaving him in shock.

Reid just leaves and Morgan can't help but chuckle.

Morgan and Reid are now together and things seem to be returning to normal even though there are still tense moments between Reid and Hotch as Morgan witnesses what the rest have been seeing happen.

Turns out Reid had left a message... But on one got it and though Morgan feels it was planned that way he doesn't bring it up as he just happy the one he loves is back safe and sound.

Reid had stayed at a friends house outside of town apparently.

She doesn't like people all that much to put it kind of mildly but is a friend of Reid's so he could stay.

In the end everything turned out fine.

And Morgan beat Hotch to truly claiming Reid.

The End.

An:

Morgan/Reid forever! I love that pairing so now you also know which one I ship so hard with the other one should be one that shouldn't exist.

Hope you enjoyed by story written during insomnia moment.

Reviews are good and Flamers will be used to make fudge!

Kitkat.


End file.
